Alerts can communicate events that may call for human involvement. In some cases, more than one person may be tasked with resolving and/or responding to alerts during a time period (e.g., a shift). When multiple people receive alerts, those having a tendency to be less responsive to alerts may shift the burden of responding to other people. Stated differently, the inaction of some alert responders can punish other alert responders. For example, if an alert responder responds to an alert, they may receive future notifications (e.g., action items) related to that alert; if an alert responder does not respond to an alert, they may avoid receiving future notifications related to that alert. Such a situation may frustrate diligent, responsive, alert responders and simultaneously encourage further non-responsiveness in their non-responsive counterparts.